Ishjar (Deity)
'''Ishjar '''is one of the High Gods worshiped heavily throughout the south, perhaps more so than even Hathor. She is the goddess of sex, war, the night, and the sky. She is often called the South Wind. Appearance Ishjar appears as a naked southern woman, sometimes Sikkudian and sometimes Ihjargan. She stands tall and straight backed, with large perky breasts, full hips, and the legs of a bird of prey. From her back are jet black wings, similar in color to her hair, which flows down to her mid back. On her head is a crown of many layers in iridescent colors like a rainbow but also dark and inky. She carries two objects: in her left hand a ''virta, ''a kind of crescent and disc of silver, and in her right hand the ''vardhamana, ''a moon disc also of silver. Her eyes are dark blue and her voice is like silk. When acting as goddess of war, she will sprout upwards of hundreds of pairs of arms. Ishjar rarely ever takes on other forms, though very early myths about a massive black bird with the head of a woman are sometimes associated with early depictions of Ishjar. Personality Ishjar is one of the most lax of the High Gods. Often, she is depicted as entering friendly challenges with other deities and being collected and genial when she loses. However, she is one of the more detached gods. As the goddess of sex, she does not get attached to any one entity, often forgetting about partners as soon as she has had them. Because of this, Ishjar is considered unreliable by some conjurers. However, when acting as the goddess of war, Ishjar is known to rage and fight fiercely for her side. Because of this, Ishjar is called by some the Two-Faced God. Important Actions Ishjar and Dagon made the first divisions in the creation of Fayos and were thus, the first to arrive in the realm. Dagon separated the waters and Ishjar created the Heavens. She disagreed with Hathor when she suggested separating the Heavens from Fayos to stop the Serpent. Ishjar appeared before the first king of Ihjarga, showing him where to build his palace, instructing him in the ways of the art of pleasure, and leaving him with plans to build the Ihjaravarmana temple. Bailet myths tell of a time when Ishjar and her husband Ashtorah came together over a great empty field to do battle. The people of a nearby village watched in awe as Ishjar fought with her thousand arms to wrestle her husband to the ground as Ashtorah bit and clawed at her wings. Finally, Ashtorah threw her to the ground and mounted her and the two suddenly became one being and the people watched in awe at it, for it was larger than anything they had ever seen. It then looked upon them and spoke, saying: "I am Ishtorah, Lord of Man, Lady of Ladies. Fear not my form, but envy it. Make like it yourselves and raise a great temple upon this ground." Then the form disappeared and the people did as they were told making a large temple to the god Ishtorah there where today they are still worshiped. Court Ishjar's court is located in her realm, Ishos or Ishanos. It is a realm of sparkling temples, capped by stars which are surrounded by dark and swirling clouds, forever in purple twilight. The followers of Ishjar are brought here if they are most loyal, to engage in her eternal orgies and to serve as temple servants. The following is a list of members of Ishjar's court: * Azazri-ial * Butar * Enki * Ilia, Lady of Lies * Khalazaar, Lord of War Category:Deities